


失忆蝴蝶

by machiko_lb



Category: Chinese Actor RPF, 声入人心 | Super-Vocal (TV)
Genre: M/M, 朔右
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-26 00:50:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21365446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/machiko_lb/pseuds/machiko_lb
Summary: 一部烂俗的爱情电影，一些在悬崖边上绽放的花朵。
Relationships: 方书剑/徐均朔, 郑棋元/徐均朔, 龚子棋/徐均朔
Kudos: 10





	失忆蝴蝶

**Author's Note:**

> 徐均朔中心，cp会一对一对出现，无多人剧情。

郑棋元一直看不透徐均朔。

他会在郑棋元的课上用各种莫名的理由把他讲出的内容驳回去，然后挑衅似的朝他挑挑眉，也会在教室办公室经历说教后红着眼眶的拉着他的袖子说下次不会这样了。郑棋元心软，看不得别人哭，只好每一次都原谅他，然后看着徐均朔欢快的跑出办公室。

郑棋元在回家的路上碰见过好几次徐均朔，有时候他会舔着雪糕在路边听歌，看到郑棋元之后会摘下耳机笑着朝他挥挥手。天气很热，雪糕流了奶白色的眼泪，滴在徐均朔的手上。他会像个小孩一样快速伸出嫩红的舌头舔去，再不好意思的朝郑棋元笑笑。

“我在等同学啦，老师。”

郑棋元也笑着看他，看他被太阳晒的微微发红的脸颊，看他天真的眼神，看他朝街角跑去的背影。他说，老师，我等到同学啦。郑棋元拎着公文包微微点头，直到听不见少年哒哒哒的脚步声才继续往前走。

那天是校庆，徐均朔作为声乐组代表上台唱了首歌，果不其然收获了一票女生的尖叫和追捧。后台被围堵的水泄不通，郑棋元作为管理组一边把徐均朔推到教学楼里，一边对疯狂的女生们好言劝说。徐均朔还不知好歹的从窗户里探出头，操着软软的南方口音朝女生们挥手。

“你知不知道今天下午那个情况有多危险？万一发生了踩踏事件，那学校要付的责任可大了…”

郑棋元一边收拾着教学楼里堆放的演出用品，一边不停歇的唠唠叨叨。徐均朔也不听，只说嗯嗯嗯，然后笑着调侃他像自己的老妈一样啰嗦。郑棋元也不恼，只是握起拳头作势要锤他，徐均朔也配合的装作害怕的样子跑出教室，只是过了大概五分钟才回来。

“去干什么了这么长时间，也不知道帮老师…你怎么了，很热吗？”

郑棋元此时也忘了他刚才的调侃，盯着徐均朔从回到教室就开始潮红的脸颊关切的问，徐均朔摇摇头，破天荒的没有笑，接着转身去收拾道具。

正是仲夏，傍晚的空气闷热的像热带雨林，郑棋元松了领口两颗纽扣，咽了口唾沫。

“老师，郑老师。”

徐均朔清亮的少年音带着软绵的口音穿透暑气和水雾传过来，郑棋元回过头，看见他双手撑在桌子上，平常始终明亮着的双眼带着不明不白的情绪，慢慢的开口。

“我可以亲你吗？”

然后他听见无休止的蝉鸣，看见身着白衣的少年走来。徐均朔的嘴唇是很薄的，但唇形又妙的像夏令时娇滴滴的水果。少年温热的躯体靠过来，他盯着郑棋元的嘴唇，横冲直撞的吻过去。

郑棋元握着徐均朔的腰，似乎是手掌的温度太高，少年扭动腰部着想要躲开，不小的动作一下一下牵动着郑棋元的心跳。他眼前直闪金星，欲望海水般涌进他的心房，理智与情感交互错杂，在郑棋元的大脑里斗争。

“老师，郑老师，郑棋元，我喜欢你。”

谁又能抵挡住少年人不顾一切的喜欢呢。

郑棋元也不是没对徐均朔有过缱绻而热烈的幻想，在徐均朔舔去雪糕汁的时候，在徐均朔穿着衬衫在舞台上蹦蹦跳跳的时候，在徐均朔一次又一次不知为何的挑衅他的时候，在徐均朔红着眼眶拉他衣角的时候。郑棋元记不清了，还有好多好多时候。他的视线被少年浓密的呼吸遮住，让他只得窥见徐均朔眼里的星光。

徐均朔显然是第一次，吻的热烈又青涩，只靠着蛮劲把自己送进郑棋元的口中。敏感的腰肉被玩弄，徐均朔难受的想要躲开，郑棋元伸出手按住他的后脑，趁他放松时顺势撬开牙关与他软热的舌交缠。

徐均朔不敢睁眼，他怕，他怕和他的老师对视，然后彻底沦陷进炽热的阿鼻地狱。两个人分开的时候，唾液在嘴角拉出淫靡的银丝。徐均朔又低头了，他低头去解郑棋元的裤带，金属扣子冰的他打了一个冷战。

郑棋元下意识的伸手去拦，徐均朔抬起头不解的看他，眼眶红着，像是什么受害者一般。郑棋元笑了，他摸着徐均朔柔软的发旋，张开口吐出致命毒药。

他说，均朔，徐均朔，我爱你。

少年怔了一下，随即又送上一个无害的笑容，低下头把已经硬起来的阴茎含进口中了。刺鼻的腥膻味充满了他的鼻腔，眉头皱起来却又堪堪松开，喉头收缩着取悦郑棋元。全身最敏感的地方被猛烈的刺激着，郑棋元有些控制不住的揪紧徐均朔的头发，换来少年一声闷哼。郑棋元最后射在了徐均朔凌冽又脆弱的脸上，徐均朔抹了抹泛红的眼角，手臂又缠上郑棋元的脖颈。

“郑棋元，干我。”

打开徐均朔大腿之前，郑棋元根本没有想到会是这样一副淫靡的的场景，粉红色的电线自隐秘穴口引出来，然后贴在大腿上。徐均朔捂住脸不说话了，郑棋元左手游走在少年挺立的阴茎上，浅浅的刺激却又不给个痛快。徐均朔偏过脸不去看郑棋元的表情，又偷偷把藏在衣服内层的遥控器递给他，抿着嘴忍住即将脱口而出的呻吟。

“刚刚…嗯…自己放进去的…”

跳蛋在话音刚落下后开始疯狂震动，在前列腺上磨蹭个不停，刚刚还强忍快感的少年直接叫喊出声，手忙脚乱的去抱郑棋元，嘴里含糊不清的说着断断续续的话语。徐均朔原本就有南方口音，声线又很高，呻吟起来好像什么唱诗班的咏叹。郑棋元搂住少年的腰，一把拽出还在跳动的小玩具，正准备插入他的身体，徐均朔却突然摁住他的动作，凑近郑棋元的脸吐息。

“老师，你听说过蝶恋花的故事吗？”

郑棋元莫名其妙的看着他，徐均朔的眼睛被情欲占领，但郑棋元分明看出来其他的意思，他摇摇头，等着少年的回答。徐均朔握住郑棋元的阴茎对准自己的穴口，一下子坐进去，然后趴在郑棋元的肩头，恶意的舔弄他的耳廓，犬牙咬住耳垂，在耳鬓厮磨间用气音说着。

“下次再告诉你。”

阴茎被内里的软肉疯狂的挤压，郑棋元直接从头皮麻到脚趾，他扣着徐均朔细瘦的腰，一下一下撞开肠肉，收获着少年一声甜腻过一声是呻吟。后穴被撑开到极致，火热的阴茎一次次擦过敏感的前列腺，徐均朔好像一尾被打捞上岸的鱼，在岸上挣扎却又无从逃避。

“均朔…均朔，我爱你。”

郑棋元的声音喑哑的徐均朔差点没听清，他一只手抓着郑棋元的胳膊，一只手死命的抠着身子底下硬冷的桌子。

他说，老师，老师，我好喜欢你。

发梢被汗水打湿，汗珠滴进沉默的大地。徐均朔在白色的光海里浮浮沉沉，陷入地狱和天堂的交界处，身前硬的发紫的阴茎胡乱的射出来，白浊滴在他自己的小腹上，沾到郑棋元手臂纹身上。郑棋元低下头来吻他，却被他偏偏头躲过去，然后阴茎传来一阵阵麻痒的快感，是徐均朔恶意的收紧后穴，让他专注于此。

徐均朔笑的灿烂，笑的和平常一样温暖，似乎还是那个明亮的少年。但脸上干掉的精斑，遍布紫红色的躯体，分开的大腿和红的让人心烦的眼眶，都在提醒郑棋元，他不是那个少年了。

这场激烈的性爱持续了多久，郑棋元已经记不起来了，他只记得徐均朔高潮时失神的双眼，被玩到艳红肿起的乳头和他流下的泪水。徐均朔哭的很好看，他平时也很爱哭，眼圈一红，眼泪在眼眶里打着转，却就是不流下来，谁看了都要心动一番。

我很爱很爱你。郑棋元这么跟徐均朔说着。

徐均朔明朗的笑起来，又问他一遍。

“老师呀，你有没有听说过蝶恋花的故事？”

“每一只蝴蝶…都会在它短暂的一生里…爱上很多朵花。但是…”  
“但是什么？别卖关子。”  
“下次…下次再告诉你吧。”

徐均朔躺在床上，搂着龚子棋的脖子这么说着，然后赠给他一个笑容。龚子棋眉头一压，直接大开大合动起来，徐均朔咿咿呀呀的叫起来，脸埋在枕头里，头发随着动作颤动不停。

龚子棋觉得他的同学有点奇怪。

不去酒吧，不抽烟，不滥交女朋友，不四处乱跑。只是坐在教室里奋笔疾书的写着什么东西，龚子棋问过他，徐均朔说，我在记梦，然后勾勾嘴角笑起来。

毕业晚会那天，徐均朔破天荒的答应了龚子棋结束之后一起去酒吧的邀请。他坐在角落里，大口的灌着啤酒，脸颊红的像火烧云。龚子棋觉得他很奇怪，拿了杯酒坐过去，平淡的问了句怎么了。徐均朔偏头看他，湿润的眼睛被酒吧里花花绿绿的灯光照的刺眼。

“子棋，为什么蝴蝶只能活一次呢。”  
“…你喝多了？”  
“蝴蝶一生会遇见好多朵让它心动的花，但是它只能活一次，爱而不得，很凄惨啊。”

龚子棋喝了口酒，浓烈的酒精味道在口腔里炸开，他决定不去理会徐均朔了，谁想听一个喝醉的人的胡言乱语呢。

“人们都在说，蝶恋花，蝶恋花，可是蝶怎么能恋花呢。蝶一旦爱上了花，注定是一场不可能的爱啊。”  
“子棋，我也想活很多次呢。”

龚子棋刚想转过头附和，徐均朔带着酒气的唇就凑过来了，霸道的贴上龚子棋冷冷的嘴唇。酒杯掉落在地上，炸开的玻璃碎片反射着耀眼的灯光，刺的徐均朔眼睛疼，他干脆闭了眼，一心一意的去吻他的同学。

龚子棋怎么也想不起来那天之后发生了什么，第二天去上学的时候徐均朔还是那副乖乖的样子，还是会在微信发表情包怼他，好像什么都没有发生过一样。

“子棋，你走神了。”

龚子棋眨眨眼，徐均朔红着脸趴在他的胸口，眼眶还是红红的，身上尽是性爱过后的痕迹。龚子棋伸手揉了一把徐均朔的臀肉，引得他一阵呻吟。龚子棋说，均朔，均朔，哥，我爱你。徐均朔小声笑起来，他把耳朵贴在龚子棋的胸口，沉稳有力的心跳声咚咚的敲着他的耳膜。

他说，子棋，龚子棋，我也好喜欢你。

方书剑曾经在做完爱之后问过徐均朔，你到底喜欢谁呢？

“郑棋元，龚子棋，我。你到底爱谁呢？”

徐均朔呆呆的盯着方书剑，不可自制的害怕起来。

他都爱，他也都不爱。

“方儿，你有听说过蝶恋花的故事吗？”  
“每一只蝴蝶都会疯狂的爱上花朵，可惜蝴蝶只有一颗心啊，蝴蝶不能恋花，花也没法跟蝴蝶在一起。”  
“所以蝴蝶最终只是选择授取花粉，在自己身上留下花朵们的印记，也算它们在一起了。”

徐均朔两眼放空，像是在叙述一个简单的事实，方书剑分明看到他眼里闪烁着的泪光。

“我想活很多次。”

徐均朔告诉方书剑，告诉龚子棋，告诉郑棋元。

徐均朔像只蝴蝶，飘飘然的飞在花丛中，不可遏制的爱上那些花朵，但蝴蝶只能活一次，所以他笑着流泪，他爱每一朵花，他接受每一个人，每一个令他快乐，心痛的人。

蝴蝶患上失忆症，故事从来就没有结局。


End file.
